DREAMS DEVASTATED
by Lell Ly
Summary: Hermione cresceu em um lar bruxo, escondida de todas as pessoas em meios aos livros e as raras visitas de seu misterioso tio. A chegada de uma carta de Hogwarts vai mudar sua vida e trazer o conhecimento de que é objeto de desejo de Lorde Voldemort e de morte da mulher dele. FINAL 2 (SANGUE NEGRO)
1. Solitária

_**Aviso:**__Não leia a fic, pois é a continuação de__SANGUE NEGRO, se insistir a história não fará qualquer sentido._

_**N/A:**__ Para todos aqueles que torceram pela 2º continuação!_

.

.

**DREAMS DEVASTATED**

**"Quando os sonhos são pesadelos de um mundo melhor"**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 – Solitária**

Havia uma casa na zona rural inglesa, ficava a distância de uma hora do centro de Londres, era uma casa pequena, rodeada por um bosque, com jardim médio, muito bem cuidado e possuía algumas árvores frutíferas, assim como uma pequena horta particular.

Naquela cidade, as casas ficavam distantes uma da outra, havia somente dois comércios na região que resumia há uma loja de roupas e uma espécie de mercadinho, onde era vendido de tudo um pouco. As pessoas sempre cumprimentavam uma as outras, aos domingos iam à igreja, os dias eram longos e as noites estreladas.

Nessa casa, havia três moradores, que nunca eram vistos por seus vizinhos, poucas vezes que alguém foi visto, era uma senhora idosa, daquelas que eram solitárias e possuía muitos gatos, mas na verdade, tudo era um disfarce planejado. Embora as pessoas tentassem visitá-la, nunca conseguia encontrar a pequena casa, afinal, era protegida por uma forte magia e tanto trouxas como bruxos não podia avistá-la, a não ser que os moradores quisessem.

Era difícil dizer que havia uma criança morando lá, já que não havia brinquedos ou fotos, ainda sim, havia uma garotinha de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos, mas que uma vez por mês eram modificados por magia, para parecerem pretos e lisos. Essa garota vivia com Dionísia, a senhora idosa, que lhe educava e tomava conta, também com um elfo doméstico.

Dionísia era bruxa velha e mal humorada, quase não enxergava, não gostava de barulhos, perguntas e muito menos de crianças, mas tomava conta da menina por "favor" a Severo Snape que a remunerava com alguns galeões de ouro por mês.

Hermione, como a menina era chamada, cresceu acreditando que pertencia à família Prince, que sua mãe casou-se com um trouxa, sendo assim, ela era uma mestiça e seus pais morreram em um acidente, embora ela acreditasse que sua mãe foi punida por ser envolver com uma espécie tão baixa como os trouxas.

Ela vivia afastada do mundo mágico, também do mundo trouxa, sabia que pertencia a ambos, embora nunca dissesse isso a ninguém, afinal, a velha bruxa era uma das fiéis seguidoras das idéias de Lord Voldemort. Hermione nunca comentou, tinha medo de represálias, por manifestar sua opinião diferente das dos outros, mas sempre achou abominável a ditadura de Voldemort, como os comensais torturavam trouxas, principalmente aqueles que apresentavam sinais de magia e os matassem depois, mesmo alegando que mereciam por roubar magia.

Ela era diferente, sabia disso, tratava o elfo doméstico, Bob, com respeito, tanto que esse por amor a ela contrabandeava alguns livros, jornais e revistas trouxas para ela aprender um pouco sobre o mundo deles e depois se castigava por fazer algo que seu mestre ficaria insatisfeito.

Ela quase nunca saia de casa, a não ser para perambular até o jardim, foram poucas vezes que caminhou até o limite da proteção. Quando completou dez anos, acreditava que jamais conheceria a famosa Hogwarts em que lia nos livros, pois a velha bruxa dizia que a menina seria um aborto e nunca desenvolveria magia. Mas ficou surpresa quando o contrário foi provado para a alegria de Hermione e apreensão do seu tio quando soube do ocorrido.

O pouco que sabia sobre seu tio Severo era que ele dava aulas de poções em Hogwarts, havia começado com artes das trevas, mas não demonstrou interesse por essa matéria e se sobressaiu nessa ultima. Também era um comensal da morte, cargo muito cogitado para quem quisesse servir ao Lord das trevas, os comensais eram muito bem respeitados, Dionísia tratava Snape com extremo respeito e temor.

Ele vinha visitá-la apenas uma vez por mês, Hermione esperava ansiosamente pelas visitas deles que era uma quebra de rotina na sua vida pacata. Não compreendia o porquê dele querer tanto escondê-la dos outros, sempre que queria uma explicação, ouvia que na hora certa saberia o motivo, mas até agora nunca descobriu.

Mesmo sendo uma criança sensata e que obedecia a regras, houve algumas exceções. Com o passar do tempo ela sentiu a necessidade de conhecer novas pessoas, era uma garota solitária que havia lido em uma revista trouxa falando que todos precisavam de amigos. Foi por isso que conheceu duas pessoas que teriam um papel especial em sua vida.

.

.

Uma tarde, Dionísia fora dormir, cansada de ler livros, ficou ajudando Bob a preparar uma torta para o café da tarde, mas ouviu risadas de crianças, saiu da cozinha para espiar, geralmente quando as pessoas se aproximavam do terreno ficavam confusas e iam logo embora devido às proteções. Mas aquelas risadas estavam próximas demais. Avistou no limites da propriedade dois garotos, um ruivo e outro de cabelos escuros bagunçados, eles brincavam descontraídos.

Hermione se aproximou os observando fascinada, afinal, nunca havia visto tão de perto pessoas próxima da sua idade a não ser nas revistas.

— Preciso de farinha, Bob sair para comprar.

Falou o elfo surgindo ao seu lado enquanto os garotos se afastavam, ela o olhou sem compreender até ele acrescentar.

— Bob não pode aparatar, Bob sair da proteção, Bob demorar meia hora para voltar.

Naquele momento que ela compreendeu o que ele queria dizer e sorriu, foi a primeira vez que saiu da proteção e enquanto o elfo aparatava, correu em direção aos meninos maravilhada pela sensação de liberdade, a culpa e o peso na consciência deixaria para depois.

Ela foi direto para a colina onde eles brincavam e logo quando a avistaram pararam imediatamente, foi estranho, por um momento eles se analisaram quietos, era como se conhecessem e então sorriram uns para os outros.

— Eu sou Harry.

— Rony.

— Hermione.

— Onde você mora?

— Aqui perto, logo abaixo da colina.

— Mas nós não vimos nada lá.

— É que a minha casa fica meio escondida. — revelou. — Na verdade protegida, ninguém pode vê-la a não ser quem mora lá.

— Sério? Então você é uma bruxa?

Ela sorriu maravilhada.

— O quê? Vocês também?

Eles confirmaram.

— Onde vocês moram?

— Próximo a Londres, mas estamos passando férias por aqui com nossas famílias.

Hermione percebeu, que assim como ela ninguém queria falar muito sobre particularidades de suas vidas, o que era ótimo. Ela passou mais de uma hora brincando com eles e quando percebeu o fato saiu correndo sem se despedir.

Bob estava batendo a cabeça na árvore assim que ela chegou, mas para o alívio de ambos, Dionísia ainda continuava cochilando.

.

.

Hermione não viu mais os meninos naquela semana, porém seus pensamentos e desejos eram de revê-los, mas não faria outro pedido ao Bob para que ele não se machucasse, estava melancólica e não tinha tanto interesse de arrumar alguma atividade para se descontrair.

Tudo melhorou quando Snape viera visitá-la, assim que o avistou em suas vestes negras esvoaçantes passar pelas proteções mágicas, correu ao seu encontro.

— Tio Severo! — ela o abraçou assim que se aproximou, estava com saudades dele e satisfeita por ele avisar que ficaria o final de semana inteiro com ela.

Snape deu um de seus raros sorrisos, embora não retribuísse o abraço, era totalmente desajustado com as demonstrações de afeto, sabia muito bem o quanto ela gostava dele e claro, sentia o mesmo, já que colocava sua vida em risco para salvar a dela.

— Demorou dessa vez, quase dois meses. — avisou tentando parecer zangada.

— Tive um contratempo, mas trouxe presentes.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam e logo quando entrou em casa ela foi desembrulhando-os, sorrindo assim que via um livro. Quando Snape já se encontrava devidamente instalado, ouvia os relatos e as queixas de Dionísia.

— Não estou me sentindo bem, preciso ir ao St. Mungus, mas ela — apontou — é uma menina tão levada que não sei o que fazer com ela, imagine só, querendo ler o meu jornal e...

Hermione sentiu seu rosto queimar, nunca dava motivos, mas Dionísia sempre reclamava dela, olhou para Snape e ele piscou mostrando que não levava a conversa a sério, deixando-a mais tranqüila e sem medo de sofrer represálias, embora que ele nunca tivesse passado uma nela.

O elfo entrou carregando algumas bandejas com lanches e sucos de abóboras e quando os servia Severo reparou em suas mãos enfaixadas.

— Porque passou ferro nas mãos? — perguntou.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga sabendo muito bem porque ele fizera aquilo e depositou a xícara na mesinha para que seu tio não percebesse o tremor em suas mãos. Ela se culpava por Bob se machucar, não devia ter saído da proteção e se seu tio soubesse ficaria aborrecido e decepcionado com ela.

— Bob não foi um bom menino, não mesmo. — queixou-se o elfo.

— O que você fez? — insistiu Snape com os olhos fixos nas feridas.

Naquele instante todas as xícaras da sala começaram a flutuar e quando Hermione percebeu que ela fazia isso, deixou-as cair para a surpresa de todos.

— Olha que bagunça! — exclamou Dionísia irritada. — Eu não falei que sua sobrinha é muito indisciplinada? Era o jogo de chá que eu mais apreciava.

Hermione baixou os olhos com vergonha e murmurando desculpas correu para o seu quarto antes que eles vissem as lágrimas em seus olhos.

.

.

Alguns momentos depois ela ouviu Snape se aproximando, ajeitou os cabelos, enxugou as lágrimas e fingiu que lia alguns contos bruxos que ganhara de presente. Ele entrou no quarto e sentou com cuidado na beira da sua cama fitando-a.

— Eu sei que você fica muito sozinha aqui, mas tem que compreender que tudo o que eu faço é para o seu próprio bem.

— Eu sei, me desculpa tio, não quis desobedecê-lo. — respondeu com a voz embargada tentando em vão controlar o choro.

Ele a encarou.

— Mas o que você fez?

— Eu só atravessei as proteções. — confessou e viu o rosto dele ficar tenso.

— Encontrou alguém? — perguntou.

Ela ponderou contar a verdade, porém como nunca mais veria os garotos achou melhor omitir, já que não queria que ficasse ainda mais decepcionado.

— Não encontrei nada.

— Não faça isso novamente, suas ações podem prejudicar a si mesma e as outras pessoas, como pode observar.

Hermione concordou, mas naquele momento suas ações tomaram rumos diferentes.

.

.

Harry Potter suspirou aliviado, se não tivesse conhecido a família Weasley, principalmente Rony, suas andanças deveriam ser mais tediosas. Desde pequeno, quando seus pais foram assassinados por Lord Voldemort, ele se via levado de um lugar para o outro, acompanhado por Alvo Dumbledore e outros bruxos da ordem da fênix.

Seu pai era bruxo, conheceu sua mãe em Hogwarts, quando ainda não fora tomada pelos comensais da morte, anos depois se casaram, mas a vida não foi fácil para eles, afinal, Voldemort estava cada vez mais perto de tomar o poder do mundo bruxo que a cada dia ficava mais instável.

Ele não entendia porque fora poupado e agora era caçado como inimigo nº 1, sendo Alvo o nº 2, era muito fácil Voldemor tê-lo matado quando bebê, mas ao invés disso lhe tirou os dois bens mais preciosos que uma criança poderia querer, um pai e uma mãe. Ele havia marcado com a varinha na testa de Harry, uma cicatriz em forma de raio, acreditava que poderia representar o próximo a morrer, mas Harry não sabia dizer ao certo.

Estava partindo novamente, era o ultimo almoço com os Weasleys, não sabia quando voltaria a vê-los novamente, pois no ano seguinte, Rony provavelmente iria para Hogwarts, como seus irmãos. Eles só tinham esse privilégio, porque eram de uma tradicional linhagem de sangue puros, mas não seriam nada fáceis para eles, porém se quisessem tem um futuro no mundo bruxo, teriam que estudar lá.

— Vou sentir falta daqui. — confessou Harry. — Se pudesse ficaria aqui para sempre.

Estavam no quarto conversando, eles esperavam Dumbledore terminar mais uma reunião secreta com a Ordem da Fênix.

— Também sentirei sua falta, não terei ninguém para brincar.

— Mas você tem seus irmãos.

— Eles são muito chatos.

— E a Hermione?

— Não fui com a cara dela, ela parece ser mandona e também ela não apareceu mais.

Harry sorriu.

— Também achei mandona, mas ela tem uma aparência solitária, você devia tentar se amigo dela enquanto não estou aqui. — avisou.

— Amigo de quem Harry? — perguntou Dumbledore adentrando no quarto. — De quem vocês estavam falando?

Rony ficou vermelho.

— É que a gente conheceu uma menina, ela é uma bruxa. — respondeu Potter sem graça.

— E vocês não pensaram que ela pode ter uma família seguidora de Voldemort? Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo você não aprendeu?

— Mas a Hermione não me pareceu esse tipo de pessoa.

A menção do nome da menina fez Dumbledore fitar Harry nos olhos.

— Hermione?

— Sim.

— Qual o sobrenome?

— Eu não sei, ela não falou.

— Nós também não falamos o nosso. — acrescentou Rony timidamente.

Alvo nem parecia ouvir, ficou quieto por uns segundo e depois voltou a perguntar.

— Onde ela mora?

— Perto da colina, mas a casa dela está com proteções como essa aqui.

— Como ela era?

— Magra, branca, olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos e lisos.

Dumbledore suspirou frustrado, havia muito tempo que ele procurava por Hermione, mas havia se tornado um nome muito popular por causa da Srª. Voldemort o que dificultava suas buscas, no dia do nascimento dela, alguém a tinha levado embora antes que ele chegasse, claro que confundiu os médicos declarando que a menina estava morta, mas ele sabia que ela estava viva e escondida em alguma lugar.

— Não, os cabelos dela não são pretos. — alegou Rony. — Havia uma mecha castanha misturado no cabelo, eu vi assim que... — ele não continuou envergonhado que soubessem que havia reparado nela demais.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, ela tinha uma mecha castanha e rebelde, mas disfarçava.

Dumbledore ficou novamente quieto.

— Escute os dois, vocês jamais irão dizer sobre essa nossa conversa para ninguém, entendeu? Nem mesmo para os seus pais, Rony! — eles acenaram afirmativamente. — Nem sobre essa menina, tenho uma pequena missão para os dois e para isso vou adiar a nossa viagem como você queria, Harry. — falou arrancando um sorriso satisfeito do menino.

.

.

Hermione dormia mais aliviada aquela noite, depois de jogar xadrez bruxo com Snape e ver que tudo voltara a ser como antes, pouco depois da meia noite, ele apareceu em seu quarto com a varinha em punho e ela se chateou, todo mês era assim, ele vinha para casa, raramente ficava mais que um dia e ia embora fazendo-a contar novamente os dias para vê-lo novamente.

— Eu tenho que ir. — avisou. — Porém darei um jeito de voltar antes. — prometeu ao ver o semblante de tristeza dela.

— Vou sentir sua falta. — ela o abraçou sabendo que ele não tia escolha.

— Precisamos cuidar desse cabelo. — disse. — A cor está se suavizando.

Hermione não respondeu enquanto ele lançava o feitiço, na verdade ficava magoada em ter os cabelos escurecidos, o amava em sua cor natural, mesmo que um tanto armado.

Depois disso observou Severo partir na escuridão, sem avisar Dionísia, ficou se perguntando quando o veria novamente, não voltou a dormir mais naquela noite.

.

.

Os dias transcorreram calmamente, depois de ter lido todos os livros novos, ajudado Bob a fazer tortas, colhido maças no quintal, Hermione se via completamente entediada, mesmo que às vezes ouvisse as vozes dos meninos brincando na região, ela não se atrevia ir lá, prometeu que não quebraria mais as regras.

Mas houve um dia que Dionísia estava insuportável lançando feitiços pelo jardim, alterando toda a decoração, mesmo sem enxergar direito, e reclamando que somente ela fazia todo o trabalho sozinho. Hermione aproveitou para arrumar seus livros e quando percebeu que tinham muitos deles trouxa, resolveu guardar no porão, afinal, ninguém nunca ia lá.

Assim que desceu as escadas, percebeu que havia uma ventilação no lugar, como não tinha janelas estranhou. Logo percebeu de onde via, um buraco, pequeno que aparentemente cabia uma criança do tamanho dela, ficou olhando e imaginando quem tinha feito aquilo, logo se lembrou que Bob as vezes vinha para o porão arrumar algumas coisas.

Curiosa entrou no buraco e rastejou pelo túnel, queria saber para onde aquele lugar levaria e qual não foi a sua surpresa, viu-se fora dos limites da proteção, a saída parecia mais um buraco de raposa. Quando ia retornar ouviu os meninos chamando seu nome, Hermione sabia que não deveria ir até eles, mas sua carência por companhia foi mais forte, iria somente dar um oi a eles e esse foi o maior erro/acerto que ela cometeu em toda a sua vida.

.

.

A srª. Voldemort observava o menino Draco lendo um livro, era evidente que ele estava aborrecido e preferia brincar, mas ela gostava de aplicar-lhe castigos quando podia devido que era muito mimado e isso a deixava satisfeita, pois ninguém jamais desobedecia a suas ordens.

— Com licença senhora, chegou o relatório que pediu. — disse um bruxo totalmente nervoso ao estar na sua presença.

Ela pegou os relatórios e dispensou o bruxo com um aceno de mãos, ficou analisando os prováveis nomes que iriam ser chamados para o próximo ano letivo a Hogwarts. Haveria um novo Weasley, deixou escapar um sorriso ao ver que era Rony, mas logo as suas feições se endureceram não transparecendo que aqueles nomes lhe traziam recordações felizes e amargas.

Hermione havia mudado muito, depois que terminou os estudos se casou com Riddle, agora Voldemort, durante muito tempo seus pensamentos e jeito de agir foram mudando, até ele tomar o poder do mundo bruxo, nessa ocasião já era uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Mas, de algumas maneiras, havia memórias e sentimentos que se recusavam a desaparecer, por isso havia convencido o marido de matar somente os pais de Harry e deixá-lo viver, embora ele soubesse o que aconteceria se o matasse, pois ela havia contado. Mas Vodemort podia muito bem pedir que outro bruxo fizesse esse trabalho sujo, mas com influência que tinha sobre ele o convenceu do contrário, apenas para poupar o menino Potter.

Com Dumbledore era outra história, sabia que precisava acabar com ele, afinal, representa um perigo real, Hermione adorava o status que possuía, o poder e tudo o que havia adquirido com ele. Mas Alvo possuía o conhecimento de suas fraquezas, temia que a qualquer momento pudesse armar contra ela e contra seu marido.

Mandar matar a pequena Granger, foi uma atitude egoísta, foi por ciúmes, tinha medo de a menina crescer e se seu marido a encontrasse. Ela sabia que ele poderia querê-la, afinal, era mais nova, mais fácil de ser persuadida e também era mais próxima da "Hermione" pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado há muito tempo. Mas havia ficado aliviada quando Snape cumpriu a missão, e deixou seus pais vivos, ela não os amava aquele simplório casal de trouxas, porém queria que eles tivessem uma vida feliz.

Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao contemplar a lista, porém parou em um nome que lhe chamou bastante atenção. "Hermione Prince", sobrinha de Severo Snape. Ela não achava estranho o nome, já que era moda e havia muitas por aí, mas o fato da menina ser uma Prince a intrigava, já que nunca soube que Severo tinha uma sobrinha. De repente algo se iluminou nos olhos dela.

— Vá chamar Snape e diz que eu preciso conversar com ele urgente. — disse rispidamente ao elfo doméstico. — Draco meu querido, é melhor você ir agora. — falou e o menino suspirou aliviado.

Quando ficou sozinha se serviu de uma taça de vinha e se sentou esperando seu convidado. Era melhor que Severo tivesse uma ótima explicação, porque senão, ele estaria muito encrencado.

.

.

_**N/A**_**: **_Olá leitores, eu voltei com a outra continuação, pois é, minha mente vaga de uma história para outra e não podia deixar de escrever essa, claro que não foi a ganhadora, mas muita gente alegou que leria o final 2 também, o que me deixa feliz e satisfeita._

_Esse primeiro capítulo é uma introdução da vida de Hermione, que é acostumada com o mundo bruxo, mesmo sem poder perambular por ele e também pela proteção que tem de Severo. Tivemos algumas introduções dos personagens com participações ativas, agora, entenderam porque a srª. Voldemort quis matar Hermione quando bebê?_

_Eu quero muito saber o que vocês acham dessa continuação, por isso não deixem de comentar, suas opiniões e idéias iniciais são sempre bem vindas._

_Até o próximo capítulo._


	2. Tortura

_**N/A: **__Pessoal eu cometi um equívoco nessa história em relação ao final de "Sangue Negro", até agora ninguém percebeu, mas quem descobrir primeiro, ganha uma one com qualquer casal de Harry Potter que escolher._

_**N/A²:**__ Essa Hermione, esposa de Voldemort, ficou diferente devido a maldição de sangue, ela agora é cruel, só pensa em si mesmas e é egoísta, não tem nada da Granger que vocês conhecem, eu sei que muita gente ficou confusa, mas ela é uma pessoa totalmente diferente agora._

**Boa leitura**

**Capítulo 2 - Torturas**

.

.

Severo caminhava rapidamente, mesmo podendo aparatar, mas ele não o fez, precisava ganhar mais tempo, a mensagem que recebeu era o suficiente para saber que foi descoberto. Afinal, a vice-diretora Dolores Umbridge, deu a entender que teria alunos especiais esse ano, sendo um deles Draco Malfoy e uma garotinha desconhecida que era parenta de um dos professores.

Severo sempre soube que aquele dia chegaria, ele tinha torcido tanto para que Hermione fosse apenas uma simples trouxa, mas não, a menina era bruxa, ele não duvidava que com estudos necessários ela se tornasse uma das grandes, era inteligente e aprendia rápido. Tinha muito orgulho dela, embora nunca demonstrasse. Quando recebeu o recado da mansão, alegando falar sobre a sua sobrinha, soube imediatamente que sua farsa fora descoberta, não adiantava fugir agora, era bem provável que já estava sendo vigiado, fazer isso colocava sua vida em risco e de Hermione também.

A senhora Riddle era uma mulher inteligente, perspicaz, não seria muito difícil para ela saber que a sobrinha era o mesmo bebê que mandou matar, afinal, ela havia conhecido sua família e sua linhagem com afinco e sabia que ele era o último Prince.

Ele suspirou, talvez tenham descoberto quando Hermione atravessou a barreira de proteção, foi fácil para o ministério reconhecer que a menina era uma bruxa ou talvez Dionísia tenha informado sobre a criança, a velha bruxa queria que a menina seguisse os passos dele. Ele a amaldiçôo por pensamento, não deveria ter confiado nela. Agora se encontrava temeroso, sempre achou que os encantamentos fossem suficientes para escondê-la, se perguntava como o menino Potter conseguia ficar escondido todo esse tempo? Talvez Dumbledore fosse mesmo sensacional e que seus poderes podiam ser comparados com Voldemort.

Lembrar da existência de Harry o fazia lembrar-se de Lilian, ainda doía muito, duvidava que um dia pudesse esquecê-la, ele tinha uma dívida para com ela, mas agora se encontrava morta, por seu próprio lorde.

Quando aparatou na mansão de Voldemort um elfo veio recebê-lo para conduzir na presença de sua senhora.

— Ah meu querido. — a voz fria seguido de um sorriso cruel o fez estremecer lentamente.

Severo sabia muito bem esconder suas feições como um espião, ele a analisou rapidamente, sabia que por uma veia saltada na testa, ela o havia esperado impacientemente, isso significava, que ela estava com muita raiva. Provavelmente Voldemort também não se encontrava, ela jamais se encontraria com Snape se o marido estivesse presente, portanto deduzia que o mesmo não sabia sobre os negócios da esposa.

Ele se curvou e tomou-lhe a mão com gentileza.

— Senhora, sempre bela.

A senhora Riddle sorriu e o avaliou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Precisa se alimentar Severo está muito magro e abatido. — olhou para o elfo e ordenou. — Traga-nos chá e bolos.

Assim que o lanche chegou, Snape se serviu de chá incomodado com o olhar dela sobre si, estava nervoso era difícil interpretar o próximo passo, não comeu, seu estômago estava revirado, apenas bebericou o chá, embora ela não o fizesse.

— Sempre achei que você fosse leal a mim Severo.

— Eu sou senhora, sempre lhe serei grato.

— Não, a ingratidão corre por suas veias e transborda dos seus poros! Depois de tudo o que fiz por você Severo, como você me retribuiu? Traindo-me pelas costas!

Snape não chegou a responder, pois estremeceu e de repente uma dor aguda lhe atingiu o peito de forma violenta, ele deixou a xícara de chá quente cair em sua roupa e começou a se contorcer sem conseguir respirar.

A senhora Riddle riu perversamente.

— O que foi Severo? Não gostou da surpresa? Afinal a porção Cruciatus foi você quem aperfeiçôo, não estranhou o gosto do chá? Ou esperava que eu fosse lhe perdoar? Acha que não sei de tudo? Você não matou a criança, ainda não é tarde para fazê-lo.

Snape tentou fugir se arrastando pela sala, tentando gritar por socorro, embora soubesse que ninguém viria ao se favor, ele não podia deixar Hermione morrer, não depois de tudo o que fez por ela.

— Que visão mais patética! — debochou indo atrás dele com a varinha em punho. — O que você acha, que irá salvar a pobrezinha? Você não sabe que ela é uma ameaça para todos? Não vai me dizer que se afeiçoou a ela?

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e ficou surpreendida com o que viu além da dor.

— Não posso acreditar, você? Dentre todos?

Ele continuava se arrastando, sangue escorria da sua boca, o ar parecia não conter em seus pulmões.

— Onde ela está? Diga-me de uma vez por todas!

— N-nunca. — respondeu com alívio, podiam saber da existência dela, mas não onde estava.

— Pelo visto você não vai colaborar. — ela grunhiu nervosa. — Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas você está me obrigando, eu tenho vários meios de arrancar de você essa informação, aprendi com a melhor torturadora que existe. — disse e apontou a varinha na direção dele. — Crúcio!

Snape foi atingido novamente pela maldição.

.

.

Hermione sempre ia de encontro a Harry e Rony, eles se encontravam todos os dias durante uma semana, sem que ninguém soubesse, ela esperava que Dionísia fosse cochilar depois do almoço, o elfo Bob, fazia vistas grossas e ficava fora do seu caminho. Ela e os garotos haviam se tornado amigos nesse curto espaço de tempo, era como se já conhecessem de vidas passadas e eles não a questionavam porque sempre aparecia com as roupas sujas de terra.

Fazia um mês, desde aquele dia não tinha notícias do seu tio, ela estava saudosa dele, embora a companhia de seus novos amigos ajudassem a esquecer.

Naquele dia havia uma coruja rodeando sua casa desde cedo e não ia embora, parecia desorientada, imaginando que fosse alguma mensagem, saiu da proteção antes do almoço, quando a coruja a viu, rapidamente soltou a carta que levava no bico. Hermione viu eufórica que era de Hogwarts, a tão esperada carta havia chegado. Rapidamente voltou para a casa e abriu, gritou de felicidade quando viu que tinha uma vaga, seu tio ficaria surpreso, até Dionísia parecia satisfeita e Bob prometeu que faria uma torta de abóbora para celebrar.

Ela estava ansiosa, ficou sonhando em ir ao Beco diagonal para comprar seus materiais, nos livros que usaria, no que poderia aprender, ver ser tio ensinando, queria correr e contar que foi aceita para seus novos amigos. Suspeitava que eles também fossem, talvez ficassem na mesma casa, a Sonserina, iria ser perfeito, logo depois do almoço, após certificar que Dionísia iria descansar, correu para o porão. Encontrou Harry e Rony um pouco tensos no mesmo lugar de sempre.

— Eu fui aceita em Hogwarts! — exclamou.

Os meninos sorriram diante da alegria dela.

— Eu também fui. — disse Rony, mas seu tom era de desanimo.

— E você Harry?

— Eu não.

— Porque não? Eu sei que você é capaz de fazer magia, eu vi e sem contar a sua habilidade com vassouras.

Ele ficou sem graça.

— Hermione, nós temos que lhe contar uma coisa.

Imediatamente ela percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, havia um senhor com uma longa barba e chapéu pontudo os observando de longe, ela recuou um passo, mas Rony colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Não tema, ele é amigo.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Nós queremos te apresentar uma pessoa. — disse Harry.

O velho bruxo se aproximou e sorriu para ela que ainda estava desconfiada da sua presença.

— Senhorita Hermione, é um prazer enorme conhecê-la.

— Dumbledore? — exclamou, ela parecia chocada, havia o reconhecido por causa das fotos nos livros que lia, estava dividida em admirar um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos e ao mesmo tempo em ficar horrorizada por estar em sua presença. — Ele é inimigo de Lorde Voldemort e... — parou de falar percebendo que eles sabiam. — Quem são vocês?

— Harry e Rony. — resmungou o ruivo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Então, você é Harry Potter? Todo esse tempo?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

— Mas somos seus amigos, não importa nossos nomes e nem o que falam sobre nós.

— Não! Vocês são traidores!

Hermione respirou fundo ao pensar que seu tio descobrisse, iria ficar furioso e muito magoado, afinal, ele era um dos comensais da morte e estava desobedecendo a uma ordem sua.

Dumbledore percebendo o misto de emoções sorriu amável.

— Não vamos lhe fazer mal, mas quero que me escute. Eu sei quem você é.

— Está enganado, você não sabe nada sobre mim.

— Sei que seu cabelo é castanho, ondulado e um pouco armado. Eu sei que você adora ler, é inteligente, só acredita no que pode provar. Acredita que tudo que é necessário está nos livros. É bastante exigente consigo mesma.

Ela ficou surpresa.

— Você anda me espionando? Mas como é possível? Eu fico invisível por conta da proteção.

Alvo ignorou a pergunta dela e continuou.

— Nunca se perguntou por que é protegida do mundo bruxo? Nunca se perguntou quem são seus pais? Qual a sua verdadeira origem?

— Eu sei quem são os meus pais, eu sou uma Prince! — exclamou com orgulho.

Dumbledore sorriu.

— Então foi Snape que a criou, eu sabia que ainda havia algo de bom nele. — murmurou alto consigo mesmo. — Hermione, você...

— Não, eu não quero saber, vocês são inimigos de Voldemort, porquanto são meus inimigos também.

— Seus inimigos? Suponho que você seja devota de Voldemort por causa de seu tio, não é mesmo? Você aprova o mundo miserável que ele governa? Aprova que ele machuque as pessoas inocentes?

Hermione não respondeu, mas era verdade que pensava daquele modo, sem dar tempo dele continuar, saiu correndo com toda força, lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, estava confusa. Harry e Rony tentaram ir atrás dela, mas Alvo os impediu.

— Deixe-a, ela precisa de um tempo.

.

.

Severo acordou com o elfo cutucando seu corpo, de longe podia ouvir algumas vozes, mas não o que eles falavam, ele tentou se mexer, porém a dor aguda o atingiu, respirava com dificuldade, mas não se encontrava em efeito de nenhuma maldição, só das conseqüências dela.

O elfo o encarava, parecia triste, como se pedisse desculpas.

— Senhora, homem acordar. — gritou ele e logo ela surgiu acompanhada de Lucius Malfoy que esboçava um sorriso de escárnio, talvez ele agora virasse o predileto dela, sempre foi ciumento e invejoso.

— Então Severo, vai colaborar dessa vez?

Ele não respondeu, mas não premeditou o próximo passo dela.

— Legilemência!

.

.

— Quantas vezes eu já falei para você não brincar na terra? — grunhiu Dionísia ao vê-la.

Hermione a ignorou e foi tomar banho, ela havia sido tão burra, havia acreditado nas pessoas que diziam serem seus amigos e na verdade era uma grande mentira. Olhou para a sua imagem no espelho, abatida, os cabelos lisos e pretos caindo-lhe pela face, realmente, não havia nada dos Prince nela, mas ainda preferia acreditar em Snape, Dumbledore era o malvado, o mentiroso e tentava confundi-la. Voldemort era a pessoa que unificou o mundo bruxo, os trouxas roubavam magia e mereciam ser punidos, ficou repetindo essas palavras para si mesma, sem se convencer realmente.

Quando anoiteceu, dispensou a janta e foi se deitar mais cedo, adormeceu ao imaginar a grandeza de Hogwarts e como seria estudar lá. Após algumas horas que estava dormindo, acordou com um barulho no quintal, esfregando os olhos, levantou-se eufórica imaginando ser seu tio.

Correu para o quintal apenas de pijama e chinelos, Dionísia também estava lá, assim como Bob, mas a cena não era das melhores havia mais três pessoas com ele, sendo uma mulher mais linda que já viu, dois comensais encapuzados e Snape. Ele estava acorrentado e aparentemente desmaiado.

Continua...

.

.

**N/A: **_Olá leitores, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo, não adianta reclamar, vocês vão saber o que vai acontecer só no próximo rs. Gosto deixá-los curiosos. Ouve algumas reclamações de não compreender como pode haver duas Hermiones. Bom, tentarei explicar, mas se não entender, curtem a história sem neuras._

_**Pense pelo seguinte modo:**__ Enquanto vivemos nosso presente, há um "eu" vivendo o futuro e outro ainda o passado, neste caso, a Hermione má havia voltado para o passado e como permaneceu nele a outra tinha que existir para seguir esse ciclo, ela nasceria, afinal, seus pais se conheceriam, iriam se casar e ter uma filha, simples assim._

_Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram e continue fazendo-o, essa é a FIC menos popular, mas ainda assim, eu gosto de escrevê-la, ela permite ainda mais soltar a minha imaginação._

_Agradecimentos à:_

_**Hachi-cha 2 – **__Menina, você foi enganada direitinho rs, ficou feliz que descobriu o primeiro final e tenha gostado dele. Espero que continue lendo essa FIC também, e que tenha entendido a minha explicação sobre Hermiones. Ah, sim Riddle vai se interessar pela antiga Hermione, afinal, sua mulher mudou muito, ficou fria, má e egoísta, assumiu as características dele, agora quando ele encontrar a boa, vai se lembrar dos bons tempos. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Marisa – **__Oi flor, que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que goste desse também e é legal da sua parte de ler as duas continuações, porque eu realmente gosto de escrever ambas. Obrigada por comentar._

_**ThattySullivan – **__Eu não iria deixar de postar, afinal, adorei escrever e me sinto mais livre para fazer o que quiser com ela. Espero que continue gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar._

_**AmelieD – **__Sim, essa Hermione é apenas a senhora Riddle, não a Granger, integrante do trio de ouro, não tem mais nada dela, embora que ainda conserva alguns sentimentos fortes que o sangue de Riddle não pode tirar. Não poderia deixar de escrever essa FIC, eu me apaixonei por essa continuação também rs. Ah acho que Sangue Negro havia muita gente que gostou e só no ultimo capítulo e nas continuações que eu descobri rs. Obrigada por comentar._

_** O.o**__ – Oi TehChan/Stephany, posso te chamar como você preferir rs. Espero que você tenha entendido sobre as duas Hermiones, é meio confuso, mas depois a gente pega o jeito. Obrigada por adicionar aos favoritos e também por comentar._

_**Aninha Flavia – **__Oi, Você sabe quem/Voldemort, vai aparecer, por enquanto ele governa o mundo bruxo, mas logo ele vai surgir e se interessar pela Hermione boa. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Imy C. – **__Sim, ela agora é egoísta e ciumenta, mas matar a menina representa se libertar de quem ela foi de todas as suas memórias que ainda a assombra. Não iria desaparecer não, só que atrapalharia o desequilíbrio do espaço e tempo depois, mas é complicado explicar o que estou imaginando para a continuação. Dionísia é uma velha ranzinza e Snape a ama como se fosse sua filha, tem carinho por ela. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Carolzocas – **__Que bom que gostou, mas não deixe de comentar sobre os capítulos, viu?_

**Não deixem de comentar!**

**Até a próxima pessoal!**


	3. Encontro com a morte

**Capítulo 3 – Encontro com a morte.**

...

Hermione ficou imóvel tentando entender o que se passava, como se a imagem na sua frente fosse fruto de um pesadelo ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Porque seu tio estava amarrado? Porque havia uma expressão de morte além de sofrimento no semblante dele? Porque aquelas pessoas estavam ali?

Encarou a mulher, fora da proteção ela não podia vê-la, mas olhava diretamente para Hermione, como se soubesse exatamente onde se encontrava, de uma forma horripilante sentiu todo o seu corpo gelar ao reconhecer a esposa de Voldemort. A famosa "Lady", que via nos recortes de jornais que Dionísia guardava, ela era admirada e almejada por todas as bruxas, principalmente as mais jovens que se inspiravam nela.

Mas frente a frente conseguia ver através da beleza cruel que ela emanava algo ruim, tinha um brilho perverso, seu semblante era frio como gelo, como se não possuísse um coração.

— Desative a proteção — disse a lady apontando a varinha para Snape que estava atordoado, porém firme nas suas decisões.

— Nunca! — respondeu corajosamente.

— Eu só quero a garota. Como você pode se afeiçoar a ela? Como? — perguntou, apesar de o semblante continuar impassível, sua voz soava incrédula.

A menina não entendia porque aquela mulher estava fazendo isso com ele e porque estava atrás dela? Aproximou até o limite da proteção mesmo sabendo que não podia ultrapassá-lo, olhou para Bob a fim de pedi-lo para que desarmasse, não podia deixar que seu tio se machucasse ainda mais. Seu corpo tremia, a visão dos comensais da morte era apavorante, como se suspeitasse o que ela iria fazer, Severo gritou.

— Não faça isso Hermione, ela vai matar todos vocês. Fuja! É uma ordem!

Ele parou de falar assim que a lady lançou um feitiço. A menina ficou tensa ao ver seu tio se contorcer de dor, gritou, mas a mulher sorriu maliciosamente.

— Eu conheço esse tipo de proteção e pelo jeito só derramando sangue para conseguir desativá-la, se não quiser vê-lo sofrer até a morte é melhor destravar a proteção. Ouviu Hermione? Seu tio é um traidor e traidores não merecem misericórdia, mas eu poupo a vida dele pela sua.

— Seu tio é um traidor! — murmurou Dionísia incrédula como se tivesse em um pesadelo terrível. — Eu não acredito que o ajudei todos esses anos.

Hermione tinha se esquecido dela, sabia muito bem que não poderia confiar na velha. Quando a bruxa começou a revirar os bolsos para pegar a varinha, a menina interceptou e retirou a varinha do alcance da mão dela. A velha bruxa ficou furiosa, porém ameaçou segurando a varinha com força e apontando para o rosto da Dionísia.

— Não se aproxime.

— Você não percebeu sua ordinária, vamos todos morrer! Ande, me dá logo essa varinha. Seja uma boa menina, eu cuidei de você todos esses anos, fui como uma mãe, fiz tudo ao meu alcanço para tornar sua vida mais feliz, não pode me retribuir assim.

— Eu tenho uma mãe e ela está morta. — respondeu furiosa.

Os pensamentos de Hermione estavam fervendo, não conseguia se decidir o que fazer naquele momento, não podia largar seu tio ali, mas morreria se tentasse salvá-lo, se a mulher a queria, deveria ser por seu sangue misto, não havia outro motivo. Em um impulso ao ver a velha vir em sua direção fez um movimento involuntário com a varinha que saiu uma luz forte e fez a mulher cair a uns três metros dali desmaiada.

Hermione sentiu seu coração apertar achando que havia matado a velha, jamais pensou que era capaz de provocar mágicas grandes, porém antes que esboçasse qualquer reação o elfo doméstico segurou na ponta da sua camisa puxando-a com força em direção da casa.

— Você precisa sair daqui, ela ta viva. Eu mostrar, mestre mandou protegê-la se fosse pego.

— Não posso! Não vou abandoná-lo, ele é tudo o que me resta.

— Não, você precisa ir, são ordens! Ele preparou tudo, uma bolsa pequena, um pergaminho, escondidos na árvore mais próxima da toca da raposa. Precisa sair daqui o quanto antes.

Ela resistiu, nada fazia sentido, talvez fosse por isso que seu tio a protegesse tanto. Ainda relutante percebeu que as proteções começaram a falhar, sentiu o seu coração apertado. Não conteve as lágrimas, estava assustada com tudo aquilo, sabia que seu tio estava morrendo, a proteção funcionava enquanto ele estivesse vivo.

Não podia raciocinar com clareza, empurrando o elfo para o lado, correu para as proteções e encontrou Snape caído no chão, havia um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca dele, estava imóvel.

Não havia mais proteção, Hermione levantou a cabeça, ela e a Lady se encararam frente a frente.

.

.

Em primeiro momento ao olharem nos olhos dela sentiu sua cabeça doer, o mundo parecia girar lentamente a sua volta, a mulher deveria estar sentindo a mesma coisa, pois se aparou em um dos comensais que jazia parado ao lado dela.

Recobrando o fôlego correu até o corpo de Snape, mas um dos comensais a impediu de se aproximar.

— Sua assassina! — gritou furiosa.

Naquele momento para Hermione pouco importava quem ela fosse, havia lhe tirado a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, mas por algum motivo não conseguia encarar a lady, dava-lhe tonturas e enjôo.

— É patético ver uma garota com tanto potencial gostar desse velho, o que me intriga é como ele pode criá-la. — ela murmurou desdenhosamente. — Essa tentativa de fazê-la parecer uma Prince é um horror, me faz sentir até pena, mas a culpa é dele de não tê-la matado quando ordenei.

A menina ficou pasma.

— Me matar? Porque tenho metade de sangue trouxa?

— Então foi isso que ele te contou? — ela suspirou e olhou para as unhas bem feitas, também não olhava diretamente para Hermione. — Você cresceu em uma farsa, não é uma Prince, seu precioso tio a enganou desde sempre, seu sangue é puramente trouxa. — ela fez uma careta.

— Mentira!

— Acredite no que quiser sua tolinha. Vão, — ordenou aos comensais. — queime a casa e tudo o que estiver nela. — olhou na direção da menina e sorriu. — Está na hora de terminar o que deveria ter sido feito há 11 anos.

.

.

Quando a Lady ergueu a varinha, Hermione lembrou-se que também possuía uma e apontou, afinal já havia se mostrado que podia causar algum estrago, a mulher deu uma risada desdenhosa, em um feitiço não verbal arrancou a varinha da menina, fazendo-a cair longe.

— Você acha que pode me vencer? Achei que não fosse tão tola.

Ela lançou um feitiço que a fez cair no chão, não conseguia mexer o corpo, estava totalmente a mercê daquela mulher.

— Contemple sua vida se ruindo. — apontou para a casa.

Hermione sentiu o seu coração se apertar ao ver a casa onde havia sido criada estava pegando fogo, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, tentou em vão se libertar, mas nem mesmo conseguia piscar.

De repente o elfo Bob apareceu no lado da Lady e a pegando de surpresa a lançou longe, fazendo com que Hermione se libertasse do feitiço.

— Tem que fugir. — ordenou ele aflito, vendo que a mulher se recuperava.

Hermione ficou de pé, tentou ir até o corpo do seu tio, mas o elfo a puxou em direção da casa em chamas e estendeu um pedaço de pano rasgado e encardido, a menina entendeu o que planejava e imediatamente tratou de colocar o pano na boca, enquanto era empurrada para dentro da casa. — Comensais, corre!

Hermione entrou, o calor era insuportável, seus olhos ardiam, porém não respirava com dificuldades, Bob provavelmente encantou o pano, correu até o porão, mas por alguns instantes parava diante da destruição da casa que conheceu como seu único lar.

— Vamos!

O elfo a empurrou para o porão e a obrigou entrar no buraco.

— Você não vem?

— Bob fica, proteger você. Caso eu não viver, tente tirar o meu filho de uma servidão horrível.

— Seu filho?

— Sim, Bob ser pai, Dobby ser filho, serve aos Malfoys e...

Ele não terminou de falar, um dos comensais entrou no porão e ergueu a varinha, Hermione foi empurrada com tudo para dentro do buraco e uma tampa o fechou magicamente, a menina viu somente o grito do elfo e uma luz esverdeada por entre a madeira. Pela segunda vez perdia alguém importante na sua vida, o comensal tentou abrir a tampa e ela rapidamente começou a rastejar, lágrimas caiam por todo o rosto, era muita coisa para assimilar, estava sobre pressão.

Assim que saiu do buraco, tirou o pano do rosto, estava imunda, seus olhos ainda ardiam, provavelmente estava vermelhos. Sentia muita dor em seus joelhos e suas mãos que estava sangrando. Olhou para a casa que agora podia ser visualizada no meio da noite por todos diante das labaredas enormes das chamas, se não fosse pelo pano, jamais conseguiria entrar ali dentro e muito menos sair viva.

Lembrando das palavras do elfo, se aproximou da árvore mais próxima e constatou uma pequena bolsa e pergaminhos, conforme ele havia dito.

Começou andar rapidamente, mas temendo ser encontrada, pôs se a correr, adentrou na floresta tão conhecida e ao mesmo tempo tão assustadora. Agradeceu a estratégia do seu tio de morar em lugar onde podia se esconder.

Logo o caminho começou a dificultar, havia galhos imensos e arbustos perigosos, arranhavam-lhe o rosto, os braços e as pernas, o que mais dificultava eram a escuridão e o medo de lobisomens, era noite de lua cheia, já tinha ouvido uivos vindos da floresta. Correu por muito tempo, até perder o fôlego e sentir suas pernas fraquejarem.

Caiu no chão, exausta, o suor escorria por seu rosto juntamente com suas lágrimas. Havia perdido tudo o que tinha na vida. Naquele momento não importava se seria atacada novamente, pelos comensais, pela Lady ou por lobisomens, desejava o fim do seu sofrimento. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou deitada até sua visão ficar turva e perder os sentidos.

.

.

Voldemort esperava pacientemente pela esposa, já se passava das duas da manhã e até agora ela não havia aparecido, ele não sentia preocupação, a conhecia muito bem para saber que poderia se cuidar sozinha. Mas essa era uma daquelas raras ocasiões em que sentia sozinho e precisava da companhia dela para aplacar essa sensação.

— Ah querido, não deveria me esperar acordado. — disse ela assim que aparatou para dentro da mansão.

A sra. Riddle tinha que admitir, seu marido ficava cada vez mais lindo e charmoso, havia conservado a beleza na faixa dos trintas, mesmo que tivesse mais que o dobro disso. Ela adorava o poder, a juventude que a magia negra lhes oferecia.

Poucas vezes tinha saudade do jovem Tom, de seu semblante sério e com pitadas suaves, relaxado e promissor, atualmente como Voldemort, ele agia como um robô, até mesmo com ela.

Aproximou-se com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e o beijou de leve nos lábios

— Sentiu a minha falta?

— Não me diga que o incêndio trouxa na floresta tem algo a ver com você. — falou e não era uma pergunta.

— Não resisti, digamos que eu descobri uma trouxa roubando os nossos poderes.

— Podia ter pedido para que um comensal fizesse esse trabalho.

— Estava precisando de um pouco de emoção.

— Sabe algo do Snape? Tentamos contatá-lo para fazer uma nova remessa de poções e ele sumiu.

Ele observou o corpo dela se contrair levemente, mas sua expressão continuava impassível.

— Ah querido você sabe como Severo é, talvez ele tenha ido para o seu refúgio, agora se não se importa, preciso de um bom banho.

Ela se retirou apressadamente, Voldemort sabia que estava escondendo algo, por isso não foi se deitar imediatamente, esperou seu espião aparecer.

— Aqui está o relatório meu lorde.

Com um gesto de mão o dispensou, abriu o pergaminho, havia duas mortes, um elfo, uma velha bruxa. Dois desaparecidos, Severo Snape e Hermione Prince. Havia uma foto da menina, meio amassada e com a ponta queimada, havia tirado de longe, mas um tremor percorreu por suas mãos e seu coração pulsou com força quando a reconheceu.

.

.

Hermione acordou com frio, seu corpo todo tremia involuntariamente, pela lua alta já devia ser de madrugada, provavelmente ficou desmaiada por quase 24 horas, tentou se levantar, mas ao apoiar suas mãos no chão, sentiu dor, havia sangue seco nas suas roupas. Mesmo atordoada resolveu se sentar, não derramou nenhuma lágrima quando se lembrou de tudo o que se passou, somente havia ódio pela pessoa que estragou sua vida.

Olhou a bolsinha que estava ao seu lado e a abriu, imediatamente percebeu se tratar de bolsas mágicas, havia garrafa de água e alguns sanduíches, pelo cheiro não havia passado do prazo de validade, mas não sentia a menor um gole generoso de água e molhou o rosto com o que sobrou.

Continuou a mexer na bolsa e encontrou frascos de porções o que veio ser útil, já que estava machucada, depois de verificar mais algumas coisas viu uma chave, o estranho era que não sabia de onde pertencia, mas deveria ter um motivo para ela estar lá. Afinal, seu tio havia cuidado de tudo.

Pegou o pergaminho, suas mãos tremeram assim que o abria vagarosamente, reconheceu a caligráfica firme dele. Novamente o aperto no peito se manifestou, não sabia como iria sobreviver sem ele.

"_Hermione, se você ler este pergaminho é porque não fui capaz de te proteger, por outro lado, sei que você está temporariamente a salvo. Há muitas coisas que deveria ter esclarecido, sei que agora você tem um milhão de perguntas, algumas cruciais para a sua sobrevivência. Mas a verdade é que nunca tivemos nenhum parentesco, você não é uma Prince, não tenho irmãos, primos, tios, eu sou o único descendente e não pretendo deixar herdeiros._

_Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu a criei? De onde você é? Porque menti durante todo esse tempo?_

_A resposta é complicada, sempre fui o predileto da Sra. Voldemort e por isso era obrigado a servi-la, sem que Lorde Voldemort desconfiasse, poucos meses antes de você nascer ela me incumbiu de uma missão estranha, vigiar um casal de trouxas, a mulher estava grávida. Quando você nasceu, eu reportei a ela, mas me surpreendi quando mandou matá-la, não podia desobedecê-la, mesmo que nunca tivesse feito mal a uma criança._

_Assim que a peguei em meus braços e olhei em seus olhos, vi que jamais poderia lhe causar mal algum, foi uma conexão imediata, não deixaria que morresse, por isso a escondi todos esses anos, agora deve entender a minha surpresa quando soube que também era uma bruxa._

_Peço que esqueça todos os conceitos que aprendeu, eles estão errados, assim como eu estava quando me tornei comensal da morte. Procure Dumbledore, ele estará procurando-a, algo me diz que ele sabe o porquê Lady Voldemort tentou matá-la quando era recém-nascida, isso é um mistério até para mim. Com ele terá respostas e sei que vai cuidar de você como tentei._

_Prometa que vai se cuidar e fugir, não quero que todo o meu esforço seja prejudicado se acabar tentando vingar a minha morte, minha vida nunca foi valiosa. Saiba que eu te amei como se fosse minha filha, sempre lamentei não poder ter passado mais tempo com você._

_Cuide-se._

_Ps: Seus pais biológicos estão vivos, não faz idéia que tiveram uma filha. Eles são conhecidos como Granger. Achei que gostaria de saber."_

Ela terminou de ler e de repente o pergaminho pegou fogo, apesar de alguns esclarecimentos havia muita coisa ainda ser explicada. Olhou novamente dentro da bolsa e descobriu um papel pequeno, havia um endereço, nem mesmo na sua morte, Snape a havia desamparado.

Levantou-se com cuidado, apesar das dores, olhou em volta não fazendo idéia de onde estava, só tinha uma decisão e três possibilidades. Ir atrás de Dumbledore, ir para o endereço indicado ou ir atrás dos seus pais verdadeiros. Mas previamente sabia, seja qual escolhesse, ela vingaria Severo, mesmo que ele tivesse pedido para que não o fizesse.

.

.

_**N/A: **__ Olá pessoal, espero que gostem desse capítulo. __Eu queria suspender a fic, ela não tem muito retorno e investe algum tempo para escrevê-la__, fico chateada, pois essa me deixa livre para fazer o que quiser com ela._

_Os capítulos não são longos, mas muitos precisos. Para quem estava com saudades de Tom/Voldemort, ele volta a trama e com tudo, afinal, imagina o que vai acontecer com ele quando reencontrar a Hermione por quem se apaixonou, afinal, sua esposa é bem diferente daquela garota. Por isso só vou tratá-la como Lady, assim não confunde as pessoas._

_A Fic terá um conteúdo mais adulto, um triângulo amoroso, não espere que a Hermione boa, continue inocente, ela terá sua vingança desejada, claro que voltara a se apaixonar por Riddle/Vodemort. Só lendo para saber._

_**Agradecimentos à:**_

**Carolzocas – **Tom não é bobo e nem nada, ama sua esposa, mas nunca confiou 100% nela. A Lady, ainda tem lá no fundo um sentimento pelos seus antigos amigos, apesar de má, certos sentimentos são difíceis de esquecer. Obrigada por comentar.

**AmelieD – **Eu amo por de mais o Snape, tanto o personagem como o ator que o fez *-*. Realmente, aquela não é a Hermione, é apenas a sra. Riddle ou Lady como prefiro chamar. Ah muita coisa está por vir. A pobre menina vai dar a volta por cima, Dumbledore vai ajudar, mas não controlá-la em sua vingança. Obrigada por comentar.

**Marisa – **Hahaha essa é a minha intenção, te deixar curiosa para você voltar no próximo capítulo e claro, deixar um comentário como esse que é super valioso para mim, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando as duas continuações. Obrigada por comentar.

**Imy C-** Deixar todos curiosos é bom rs, mas se for comigo, ficaria brava também. Hermione boa irá sofrer mais um pouquinho, ficará forte e vai se vingar, até se apaixonar novamente por você-sabe-quem. Hahaha bem observado, haverá muitas cenas de Draco, vou centralizá-lo, ele será mui bem usado. Obrigada por comentar.

**Natsumi Omura – **Ahh fico feliz que tenha gostado, também não era muito fã, mas confesso que dá para escrever fics bacanas com os personagens. Leu também a outra continuação? É a favorita do pessoal. Gosto de colocar a Hermione com "desvio de caráter", combina quando se faz par com Voldemort. Ah muita coisa vai acontecer, afinal, Tom já descobriu sobre a Hermione boa. Eles não tem filhos, mas logo descobrirá o porque. Obrigada por comentar.

**Pessoal, se leu, comente, ajuda quem escreve.**

**Beijos**


	4. Destino Marcado

**Capítulo 4 - Destino Marcado**

.

.

Voldemort não havia conseguido se concentrar em nada naquele dia, tanto que cancelou todos os compromissos que teria, no seu bolso ainda carregava a foto de Hermione, embora olhasse a esposa de longe ele não conseguia fazer uma conexão com as duas. Lembrava da primeira vez que se encontraram, na determinação dela em odiá-lo, no sorriso gentil e dos beijos de adolescente apaixonados, ele tinha saudades disso, sua esposa já há muito tempo não era assim, poderia dizer que em partes ele se arrependia em ter misturado seu sangue ao dela. Sabia que mesmo desfazendo a magia, Hermione jamais voltaria ser a mesma, já estava marcada pelas trevas de tal modo que era irreversível.

Era ridículo, ele era o senhor das trevas e estava interessado em uma garota trouxa, mesmo que ela e sua esposa tecnicamente foram a mesma pessoa um dia, embora atualmente elas sejam completamente oposto uma da outra.

Era complicado, mas sua esposa nada tinha vez com a Hermione da foto, por isso ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela, embora não tivesse nenhuma conexão sexual, afinal, ela era apenas uma menina, mas se ela fosse mais velha? Iria desejá-la como fizera na adolescência? Não, não o faria jamais, tinha certeza disso, já havia habituado o seu corpo a não corresponder aos sentimentos insanos como a paixão, embora gostasse do sexo e a luxúria.

Ele considerou que a garota estivesse com onze anos, provavelmente sozinha e sem rumo pela Inglaterra, no entanto precisava achá-la, mas não sabia o que faria se ficasse frente a frente com ela. Todos esses sentimentos eram novos para ele, se sentia fraco e vulnerável por se permitir a perder tempo pensando nisso.

"_Maldita garota"_ praguejou.

— Meu lorde, algo o preocupa? — perguntou sua esposa atenta durante a janta.

Ela sabia que algo estava errado com ele desde a noite passada, parecia distraído, havia desmarcado uma importante reunião que faria sobre os rebeldes, estava um passo de intimar o governo do mundo trouxa e revelar a eles sobre os bruxos, mas ainda havia muitas imposições ao seu governo.

Voldemort não respondeu de imediato.

— Me deixem a sós com a minha esposa. — pediu ele e todos os servos e os elfos se retiraram da sala de jantar.

Podia perceber o coração acelerado dela e uma ansiedade fora do comum, em silêncio retirou a fotografia do bolso e jogou sobre a mesa, queria confrontá-la mais tarde, porém achou melhor resolver isso antes, seu semblante sério analisava as reações de sua esposa. A Lady soltou um gritinho quando viu a fotografia.

— Quando você esperava me contar? — questionou.

— Você estava me vigiando todo esse tempo? — perguntou chocada. Mas já deveria ter desconfiado, afinal, ele era Voldemort.

— Nada acontece aqui que eu não saiba.

— Deveria ao menos ter confiado em mim. — Ela levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou dele olhando-o nos olhos como sempre fazia.

— Confiar? Como? Se você fica me escondendo certas coisas.

— Tudo o que eu fiz, foi por você. Eu sou sua esposa, sou leal a ti e já demonstrei isso várias vezes! Mas não sou como aquela garota, sei muito bem que se você a visse poderia mexer com seus sentimentos, afinal esposo, Hermione Granger sempre foi a sua fraqueza, foi por ela que você se apaixonou primeiro e não precisamos que os nossos inimigos descubram isso e utilizam contra você.

— Fraqueza?

— Sim meu lorde, você se sentiria atraído pela inocência desafiadora dela como se sentiu por mim quando nos encontramos. Mesmo sendo tão nova, ela já é uma ameaça, imagine quando vier completar a idade que você me conheceu?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, fazia todo sentido, já estava pensando nisso antes de questioná-la, mas era impossível que se apaixonasse novamente, era capaz de se sentir atraído quando ele fosse mais velha.

— Porque não me contou antes?

— Para que você não agisse do mesmo modo que está agindo agora.

— E que modo seria esse?

— Irracionalmente. Tenho certeza que não consegue se concentrar em nada após descobrir sobre ela, não é mesmo? — perguntou com uma entonação de ciúme na voz. — Eu o conheço muito bem, nossos anos de convivência juntos me fez aprender muito sobre você.

— Você tem razão, o que pretende fazer?

— Se meu lorde permitir, vou destruir a garota.

Ele hesitou.

— Está vendo? — balançou a cabeça inconformada. — Ela poderá te levar a ruína. É melhor destruí-la em quanto é uma criança indefesa.

— Sim, tem o meu consentimento. — ele respondeu por fim, mas não se sentia feliz por isso, quanto antes acabasse, melhor.

Ela sorriu e o beijou sedutoramente.

— Você sabe que sempre poderá confiar em mim.

— Então me diz, onde está Snape? Sei que ele está vivo.

— Muito bem guardado meu Lorde.

— O que pretende fazer com ele?

— Se nada adiantar, ele será a minha isca.

.

.

Hermione não sabia a quanto tempo vinha se arrastando até encontrar uma casa ou vila para pedir ajuda, se não fosse as porções, comida e água provavelmente já teria se definhado, mas agora tinha motivação necessária para se manter viva.

Ela sabia que estava sendo procurada pela Lady, provavelmente pelos comensais da morte também e se parasse para descansar poderia ser encontrada e obviamente morta, então ela se esforçou a andar só parando para descansar por cerca de uma hora. Andava aleatoriamente, sentia seus pés estava inchado e cheio de bolhas, seu rosto queimado pelo sol e suas roupas além de suadas estavam rasgadas.

A noite era pior, quase não enxergava, as árvores e os arbustos se tornavam assustadores, os sons dos animais indicavam que poderia ser atacada a qualquer hora. Procurava se proteger com o que tinha, cobria-se com as folhas das árvores para se camuflar de algum predador. Nesses momentos se sentia muito só, não conseguia impedir de chorar por Snape e até mesmo por Bob, às vezes duvidava se iria sobreviver, mas a sede por vingança era o que a fazia lutar pela vida.

Precisava achar Dumbledore e descobrir porque queriam matá-la, porém não sabia como fazer, mas após três dias andando, chegou a um vilarejo pequeno.

Estava faminta, a água havia acabado assim como as poções, somente o endereço e a chave havia sobrado. A fome insistia em atormentá-la, por isso não deu muita atenção nas pessoas que olhavam para si, viu várias bancas ao ar livre vendendo de tudo um pouco, o cheiro de pão caseiro, tortas e frutas deu-lhe água na boca. Não era tola, possuía um conhecimento superficial do mundo trouxa, então sabia que não podia sair por aí pegando o que quisesse, a não ser que houvesse algo escrito "grátis" com alguma aglomeração de pessoas.

"_Meu mundo". _Pensou se lembrando da sua verdadeira origem.

Caminhou rapidamente pela feira, se não fosse a fome e a sua situação, talvez se deleitasse com o que via, mas precisava se afastar dali e arranjar pelo menos água para beber, seus lábios estavam secos e rachados.

Andou por quase meia hora, até que um morador permitiu que bebesse água de uma mangueira que usava para lavar a calçada, apesar da água morna ela não se importou e agradeceu. Por fim encontrou uma árvore carregada de maças, grandes e vermelhas, ouviu seu estomago roncar alto e sem pensar, resolveu pegar uma fruta. Mesmo que a árvore estivesse dentro do quintal de uma casa e seus galhos pendurados para fora do muro.

— Você tem dinheiro para pagar essa fruta? — perguntou um homem bruscamente.

Hermione ficou um pouco assustada, como ela deu uma mordida e não tinha sequer uma moeda para pagar, na verdade nunca havia pegado dinheiro bruxo na vida, imagine dinheiro trouxa. E também estava por fora dos costumes trouxas.

— Eu não sabia que tinha que comprá-la. Achei que como o galho estivesse na rua eu podia ficar com ela.

— Você está querendo dizer que não tem dinheiro?

— Eu não tenho. — murmurou desolada sentindo seu estomago roncar novamente.

O homem a olhou e coçou o queixo lentamente.

— Cadê sua família?

— Sou órfã.

— Tudo bem, não vou cobrar nada, mas não quero problemas por aqui então saia antes que eu te denuncie a um abrigo.

Hermione saiu correndo o mais rápido, sem entender completamente a ameaça, mas feliz por ter ficado com a maçã.

Naquela noite ela arranjou um lugar para dormir, era num celeiro abandonado, fedia muito, mas seu próprio cheiro estava igual, então não podia reclamar. Analisou sua situação, precisava de um banho, depois descobrir como achar Dumbledore, precisava formular um plano de vingança, mas para isso queria aprender a usar magia. E foi pensando nisso que acabou se entregando ao mundo dos sonhos, totalmente exausta.

.

.

Ela não gostava da Lestrange, odiava toda aquela bajulação para cima do seu marido, mas tinha que admitir que ela fosse a melhor escolha para resolver o seu problema.

— Mandou-me chamar minha Lady?

— Tenho uma missão para você.

Bellatrix olhou com estranheza, geralmente nunca era chamada pela esposa do seu lorde para nada.

— Uma missão?

— Sim, algo importante que o nosso mestre nos encobriu de fazer.

Os olhos da morena brilharam.

— E o que seria? Matar Sirius Black?

— Não, Azkaban fará isso em mais ou menos dias. Sua missão é ir atrás de uma garotinha.

— Uma garotinha?

— Sim, uma garotinha trouxa que se ajuntar com Dumbledore será uma ameaça ao nosso Lorde. Temos que aproveitar a chance que ela está indefesa e sozinha. — ela mostrou a foto.

— Me lembra alguém. — murmurou Bellatrix pensativa e a Lady congelou.

— Impressão sua, todos os trouxas são iguais.

— O que eu faço quando encontrá-la?

— O que quiser, lembre-se que ela é uma ameaça ao lorde. Provavelmente o pessoal da ordem da Phoenix já a encontrou, mas tenho certeza de que ela não ficará muito tempo com eles.

A Lestrange franziu as sobrancelhas, a Lady parecia ter certeza do que estava falando então tinha que acreditar, ela sempre acertou alguns acontecimentos e isso dava vantagem a eles, o problema era que Dumbledore parecia adivinhar da mesma maneira e nunca fora pego.

Se aquela garota era uma ameaça que nem mesmo a esposa de Voldemort conseguia lidar com ela, significava que seria um grande feito quando a capturasse.

Bellatrix gargalhou perversamente quando ficou sozinha, ela faria de tudo por ele e muito bem feito, melhor que a esposa dele, quem sabe conseguisse chamar mais atenção e o Lorde das Trevas talvez tivesse olhos somente para si.

.

.

— Hermione!

Ela acordou sendo sacudida por dois garotos, um ruivo e um moreno, ainda atordoada os encarou.

— Harry! Rony! — os abraçou em sinal de reconhecimento e alívio.

Não importava a qual lado eles pertenciam, se sentia segura em estar ao lado deles, havia uma ligação especial.

— O que aconteceu com você? — perguntaram.

— Assassinaram o meu tio. — lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e não conseguiu controlar o choro.

Eles a abraçaram ainda mais forte.

— Céus Hermione, você precisa de um bom banho. — murmurou Rony fazendo careta.

Ela ficou vermelha e se afastou.

— Como me acharam? — sua voz soou fraca.

Eles se entreolharam, mas quem falou fui Dumbledore entrando no celeiro.

— Eu coloquei um feitiço rastreador em você no dia em que nos conhecemos, não queria perdê-la de vista novamente. Sinto muito por Snape, era um bom homem no final de tudo, tentamos ajudá-lo, mas chegamos tarde demais.

Hermione encarou incrédula.

— Vocês foram ajudar?

— Não é para isso que servem os amigos? — perguntou Potter.

— Você precisa confiar em nós. — alegou o Weasley.

— Como esteve em movimento demoramos um pouco para localizá-la, mas o pessoal das trevas também são ótimos rastreadores, por isso precisaremos partir imediatamente. — completou Alvo seriamente e estendendo a mão para ela perguntou. — Confia em nós agora?

— Sim. — respondeu, mas no fundo, jamais confiaria em alguém.

.

.

Hermione se adaptou rapidamente a vida com Rony e Harry, conheceu o pessoal da Ordem da Phoenix e se solidarizou com o trabalho que eles faziam e o porquê de irem contra o regime de Voldemort. Eles não faziam idéia de quem era ela, só Dumbledore poderia dizer algo, mas sabia que a Lady tentara matá-la e por isso a enxergavam como um deles.

Embora estivesse com eles por algum tempo e nunca pudesse sair do esconderijo, não se sentia uma prisioneira, para o seu deleite, vivia cercada de pessoas e quando os Weasley vinham visitá-los disfarçadamente era uma festa, afinal, Fred e Jorge garantia diversão para todos, mesmo que ela fosse contra algumas vezes em quebrar as regras.

Vivia questionando Dumbledore, sobre o porquê tentaram matá-la desde bebê, mas ele sempre vivia se esquivando, assim como fazia com Harry, dizia que não era o momento certo para fazê-lo.

Quando Rony foi para Hogwarts, Hermione ganhou uma varinha e assim como Harry começou a ter algumas aulas particulares, infelizmente para ela eram horários irregulares e dias alternados para que o ministério da magia não os detectasse, mas podia contar com membros da Phoenix infiltrados lá. Como sempre era mais avançada que Harry e sempre queria aprender, ter mais conhecimentos e se tornar mais poderosa.

— Cuidado com o poder, vingança não será a resolução de seus problemas. — dizia Dumbledore que fazia jus a fama de ser o melhor professor. — O bruxo mais ambicioso por poder que conheci, hoje se chama Voldemort.

Mas ela não se importava, se poder significava ficar como Voldemort, era o que faria, afinal, teria uma chance grande de acabar com a esposa dele e com todos os comensais.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Olá leitores, eu sei que foi um capítulo pequeno e um tanto fraco, mas foi apenas uma introdução do que virá daqui para frente e não pense em uma Hermione cheia de regras, mas em uma garota ferida que irá crescer e se vingar. Continuará sendo uma boa pessoa, não mau como a Lady . Pretendo fazer uma passagem de tempo e também/talvez o primeiro encontro de Hermione e Voldemort._

_Fiquei super feliz em receber as mensagens de apoio e isso me ajudou muito até mesmo ficar inspirada para escrever esse capítulo, fiquei duas semanas sem conseguir escrever uma frase e de repente com a ajuda de vocês tudo surgiu._

_**Agradecimentos à:**_

_**Natsumi Omura: **__Jamais poderia matar o Snape, meu personagem predileto. Vou levar em conta a sua sugestão sobre o Malfoy. Engraçado a outra FIC faz muito mais sucesso do que essa e tem muitos mais leitores. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Aninha Flavia: **__Sofrimento só a fortalecerá, imagina quando descobrir que ela e a Lady são quase a mesma pessoa? Obrigada por comentar._

_** O.o: **__Haha, você deve estar confundindo ela com a Sangue Negro, que finalizei há um tempinho, mas acontece, demoro um pouco para postar. Beijos._

_**Carolzocas:**__ A Lady sente sim amor pelo Tom/Voldemort, mas ele apenas se acostumou com a presença dela, digo e repito, ele amou realmente a Hermione Granger antes de ficar do mal e por isso com a outra por aí, as coisas ficaram um tanto complicadas. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Moegy: **__Apesar da liberdade que tenho para escrever o que quiser, ela começa chegar em um ponto crítico da história, então ficará mais difícil de elaborá-la. Sobre a maldição de sangue, espero que tenha respondido parte da sua pergunta, mas vou adiantar, Dumbledore não sabe que Hermione foi amaldiçoada, apenas Tom que ela confiou e contou, por isso, ele não faz idéia do que aconteceu com ela para trocar de lado. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Marisa: **__Acho que a distorção da personalidade caiu muito bem a ela, gosto de escrever sobre personagens maus, bonzinhos de mais são entediantes até para escrever. Ah o Tom/Voldemort, sempre terá uma queda por ela, já ficou assim ao saber da existência dela imagina quando a vir em versão dos dezessete anos. Não será apenas atração como ele supõe. Agradeço as palavras de incentivo, realmente recebi algumas mensagens e me fez feliz a ponto de não cancelá-la e continuar escrevendo-a, a outra fic realmente tem o dobro de leitores dessa e o pessoal sempre comenta então você acaba se concentrando na outra, mas gosto dessa desse universo totalmente alternativo, de mudar o destino dos personagens de maneira drástica e tudo mais. Apesar de amar a outra também, nos primeiro capítulos eu vou seguindo o livro e fazendo algumas alterações, é complicado, mas está dando certo. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Maxrafita:**_ Olá Rafaela, tudo bem sim e seja bem vinda. Eu já respondi, mas como você é nova, acho que não viu. Quero agradecer pela demonstração de carinho e pelos elogios, fico super feliz por ter gostado da minha fic. Comigo acontece ao contrário, deveria estar trabalhando e estou escrevendo escondida as histórias rs. Mas ler a Sangue Negro em um dia, é um efeito para poucos. O final 2 foi o menos escolhido, confesso que preferia esse, me daria mais autonomia para inventar o que quisesse, infelizmente acabei complicando a história por deixar duas Hermiones. O outro conforme fui escrevendo, fui pegando gosto e agora acabo tendo essa preferência, por isso, dê uma olhada no outro final, tenho certeza de que irá gostar dele também. Prestei sim o ENEM, infelizmente por estar afastada quase seis anos da escola, não obtive um bom rendimento, consegui o curso de Filosofia na UNIFESP, mas queria outro, que é Ciências Contábeis, nada a ver, não é mesmo? Eu faria letras, porém se fosse trabalhar, seria em uma editora, mas é muito concorrido. Eu agradeço, mas acho que não escrevo bem, só sei contar uma história rs. O sistema não revelou o seu Email, por isso respondi por aqui mesmo. Eu agradeço sinceramente pelo seu comentário e não deixe de ler (trabalho da faculdade em primeiro lugar, viu?) Beijos.

.

.

**Peço incentivo, peço reviews, peço críticas, peço apenas um "oi", vocês não sabem como fico incentivada para o próximo capítulo.**


	5. Encontros destinados

**Capítulo 5 – Encontros Destinados**

"_**O destino dá oportunidades para as pessoas destinadas a se encontrarem"**_

**...**

Dois longos anos desperdiçados, era assim que ela enxergava a sua vida restrita a Ordem da Phoenix e ao diversos esconderijos em que se abrigava, tudo o que aprendia sobre magia era superficial, sentia a necessidade de se tornar uma bruxa ótima em duelo, vivia lendo e acreditava que tudo o que é necessário pudesse encontrado nos livros. E conforme ia crescendo, passar muito tempo trancada em um dos esconderijos não era tão convidativo.

Harry parecia sentir a mesma coisa, mas ele era mais pressionado a fazer tudo certo, era incrível vê-lo como enfrentava tudo calado, deixando pessoas decidirem o que era melhor, mesmo que ele não concordasse com isso. Hermione ficava feliz que pelo menos ela decidia o que fazer com o seu tempo livre.

Dumbledore raramente aparecia nos esconderijos, ele tinha muitas preocupações e problemas que ela acreditava ser em prol da segurança de todos, mas algo dizia que o velho bruxo tinha muito mais segredos do que acreditava.

Lutava com o impulso de ser muito certinha, na maioria das vezes quando os Weasley vinham visitá-los no feriado, ela passava dia todo brigando com eles por serem tão imprudentes e também por aprontarem muito. Mas os amava como se fossem da sua família e Hermione desenvolveu uma afeição diferenciada por Rony ao longo do convívio, admitia que gostasse do ruivo medroso, diferente de Harry que o amava como um irmão.

Ela já estava com treze anos, houve uma melhora significativa no seu visual, aprendera controlar os cabelos que agora crescia castanhos e selvagens, estava mais languida e perdera toda a gordura infantil. Ela se exercitava com ajuda de algumas revistas trouxas, enquanto pensavam que era por vaidade, o fazia premeditando ser rápida, pois se algum dia tivesse em alguma enrascada e precisasse escapar sem ajuda de magia, pelo menos teria uma chance.

Não adotou o nome dos Granger, ela se sentia um dos Prince, afinal, passou onze anos acreditando nisso e não era algo mudava de um dia para o outro. Hermione colecionava reportagens do profeta diário, sempre querendo saber tudo sobre seus inimigos, embora que Voldemort e a Lady fossem citados diariamente, eram sempre discretos no que faziam e havia poucas fotos deles.

Um fato estranho era que nunca fora mencionada como fugitiva, não tinha uma recompensa por sua cabeça como Dumbledore e outros membros da Ordem, ela sabia que era procurada, só não entendia o motivo desse sigilo, assim como os segredos que Alvo escondia. Afinal, ele sabia por que a Lady queria matá-la desde recém-nascida, mas apenas informava que era muito cedo para contar-lhe toda a sua trágica história.

Saudades era algo que sentia e muito, tinha saudades de Bob, da cumplicidade com seu tio Snape, até mesmo das implicâncias de Dionísia.

Era nesses momentos que Harry a distraía contando tudo sobre o mundo trouxa. Ele havia vivido com a irmã de sua mãe até os sete anos de idade, foram os piores anos da vida dele, até que um membro da Ordem da Phoenix viera buscá-lo, pois o paradeiro dele foi descoberto.

Embora ele não quisesse mais ver os parentes, era obrigado ao menos passar uma semana com eles, contava como eram e suas esquisitices a respeito do mundo bruxo, como a vida parecia ser chata e maçante, mas se divertia pregando peças no seu primo Duda. A Rua dos Alfeneiros não era a mesma quando ele se hospedava lá, Hermione ouvia atenta e por conta disso, sentiu vontade de conhecer seus pais biológicos.

.

.

Ela folheava a lista telefônica com paciência, anotando vários nomes que continham o sobrenome Granger, o desejo de vê-los estava se manifestando de maneira intensa e contava com ajuda de Harry para encontrá-los.

— Tenho sete nomes até agora, só o que eu sei, é que eles são um casal de dentista.

— Se dermos sorte, talvez eles sejam parentes. Vamos ter que encontrar um telefone público, peguei algumas fichas emprestadas dos meus tios e acho que serve.

— Obrigada Harry, é importante para mim. — ela declarou.

— Mas se eles não forem o que você espera?

— Então eu ficarei feliz em ver que não perdi nada. — ela sorriu. — Agora só falta a autorização de Dumbledore. — acrescentou confiante.

.

.

— Minha autorização para quê?

— Para poder sair desse esconderijo e encontrar meus pais biológicos.

Alvo levantou-se da mesa e Hermione percebeu que ele estava com uma aparência cansada e debilitada.

— Não posso fazer isso. — ele declarou e vendo o semblante surpreso dela acrescentou. — Seus pais devem estar sendo vigiados, seria muito fácil se você descobrisse quem eles são e claro que quisesse conhecê-los, por isso poderá ser capturada, a curiosidade é natural do ser humano.

— Mas eles são trouxas, como a turma de Voldemort poderia me encontrar por conta de um telefonema?

— Nem todos nasceram bruxos, há alguém lá que sabe como rastrear ligações, logo apareceria milhares de comensais nessa região e poderia colocar o nosso esconderijo em risco.

— Quem não nasceu bruxo? Porque ainda não eliminaram essa pessoa?

Dumbledore não respondeu de imediato, apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Você vai entender tudo no seu devido tempo. — ele sorriu. — Pegue uma bala de limão, e avise ao Potter que mais tarde lhes darei aulas de transfiguração.

Hermione suspirou desanimada, mas aceitou a bala, enquanto se afastava pensou que cada vez mais odiava os segredos acerca da sua existência.

.

.

Sirius Black foi uma agradável surpresa, tanto para Harry como para Hermione, ele era padrinho do Potter, foi preso em Azkaban injustamente, mas conseguiu fugir depois de muito tempo, nunca comentou como conseguiu realizar esse feito, embora suspeitassem que ele fugiu na forma de animago. Ele havia aparecido na sede da ordem, juntamente com o lobisomem Lupin, era um homem misterioso, parecia encantado de ver como Harry havia crescido, falava que era a cara do pai, mas que tinha os olhos da mãe.

Sirius depois de algumas reuniões e boas-vindas, ofereceu a mansão dos Black localizada no Largo Grimmauld para ser um dos esconderijos e pretendia passar mais tempo com o Potter e ajudá-los ir contra o regime de Voldemort.

Hermione havia achado-o charmoso, apesar a aparência pálida, cansada e do humor mau diário, pessoas novas eram raras na Ordem, por isso se tornava uma espécie de novidade para todos.

Com a aparição repentina dele, os membros acabaram por relaxar na supervisão dos menores e por conta disso Hermione resolveu desobedecer Dumbledore assim que tivesse chance.

.

.

— Eu vou fazer isso hoje à noite.

— Eles vão desconfiar.

— Não se eu fingir que estou com sono e for dormir mais cedo, aproveito e saio escondida com a sua capa da invisibilidade.

— Mas não seria melhor amanhã? Os Weasley estarão aqui e vai ser mais fácil você fazer isso.

— Não Harry, já me decidi, tem que ser hoje, eu sinto e não me faça perguntas. Preciso da suas fichas e fique tranqüilo, sei como usar um telefone público. Se não fizer isso agora, pode ser que eu perco a coragem. Não gosto da idéia de desobedecer, mas é necessário.

O Potter suspirou, não pelo fato que ela fosse desobedecer as ordens, mas porque ele não poderia ir junto com ela.

— Está bem, vou fazer tudo como combinado, mas quando você for conhecê-los, eu vou junto.

— Claro, eu prometo. Mas só conversar ao telefone, já basta para mim.

Eles se entreolharam com cumplicidade.

— Feliz aniversário Mione.

— Obrigada.

Ela corou, havia esquecido que estava ficando mais velha, logo seu semblante ficou triste, era um dia que comemoraria com a visita de Snape, ela ajudaria Bob a fazer o bolo e ficaria esperando ansiosa por ele, sabendo que ganharia muitos presentes naquela noite, agora era uma lembrança distante. Um desejo que não poderia se realizar.

Claro que Molly iria trazer um bolo no dia seguinte como fizera no ano passado, mas não era a mesma coisa.

— Então é melhor se preparar. Depois iremos comemorar seus treze anos com algumas cervejas amanteigadas que os gêmeos conseguiram contrabandear e eu fiz questão de guardar para essa ocasião.

Hermione sorriu e o abraçou.

— Você é o melhor Harry!

Pegou a capa, confiante que tudo daria certo, mas mal sabia ela que aquela noite mudaria sua vida.

.

.

Aproveitou o melhor momento para sair do esconderijo sem que percebessem, quando Lupin abriu a porta, ela saiu juntamente com ele, havia lançado um feitiço nele para confundi-lo e assim não percebesse sua presença, mesmo usando a capa de invisibilidade. Assim que saiu do esconderijo, ela percebeu uma mudança drástica em relação ao clima e as pessoas, caminhou diretamente para uma área mais iluminada.

Ela vagava fascinada, não estava na área rural e sim a parte urbana de Londres, tudo era muito novo, diferente do lugar que foi parar logo após a morte de Severo, onde Harry e Rony a encontraram dormindo em um estábulo. Ficou maravilhada com as diversas lojas, os neons, carros, bicicletas, trouxas, com tudo o que via, era muito melhor do que nas revistas ou pelos binóculos que usava quando podia ficar na janela.

Avistou uma cabine telefônica, sorriu ao abrir e se assegurou de tirar a capa sem que percebessem, colocou algumas fichas e discou alguns números conforme estava na sua lista.

— _Alô?_

Ela ficou animada e tentou controlar a sua voz pensando no que falaria.

— _Sr. Granger?_

— _Sou eu. Quem esta falando?_

— _Eu queria marcar uma consulta, estou com problemas de cáries e..._

— _Mocinha você ligou para a pessoa errada, eu sou contador e não dentista. Tu... Tu... Tu..._

Ela suspirou, não desistiria. Após a quarta ligação, alguém cutucou a cabine fazendo-a com que se assustasse.

— Vai demorar muito aí? Preciso usar o telefone.

Hermione acenou dizendo que era a ultima. Ela discou o ultimo numero da lista ignorando os outros dois anteriores.

— _Casa dos Granger._

— _O Sr. ou a Sra. Granger se encontra?_

— _Não, eles acabaram de sair. Foram visitar o tumulo da sua filha._

O coração dela bateu mais forte.

— _Eles demoram a voltar? _— perguntou e olhou em volta percebendo que havia um homem mal encarando vigiando-a, além do homem que aguardava a vez para ligar, sentiu um calafrio percorrer por seu corpo, um pressentimento ruim.

— _Eles perderam uma filha ainda recém-nascida e a Sra. Granger nunca conseguiu engravidar novamente, hoje é o dia de luto para eles._

— _Ah que lástima, mas eu retorno depois, preciso resolver um problema de cárie, eles são realmente dentistas?_

— _Sim, os dois são._

— _Obrigada._

Hermione não colocou o telefone no gancho, ainda fingia que estava conversando com alguém, ela estava tremulando entre o medo e a felicidade no momento, tinha que pensar como poderia sair dali sem que a vissem ou a seguissem. Sabia que se colocasse a capa iria chocar algumas pessoas e levantar muitas suspeitas, por isso guardou-a cuidadosamente no seu bolso.

Havia trazido sua varinha, Harry havia avisado para não usá-la se não estivesse nas proteções, isso só faria com soubessem da sua localização, por isso resolveu não usá-la também, o que restava era se arriscar. Tensa colocou o telefone do gancho e saiu da cabine, estava tão exposta, ainda mais com suas roupas estranhas de bruxa, começou a caminhar em direção a uma aglomeração de pessoas sem olhar para trás.

Sabia que estava se afastando e provavelmente teria dificuldade de achar o caminho de volta ao esconderijo, mas não podia arriscar indo para lá, parou em um semáforo e deu uma olhada discreta por cima do ombro, o sujeito mal encarado, realmente estava seguido-a.

Após a travessia a maioria das pessoas, jovens bem arrumados, entraram em uma boate, Hermione conhecia que tipo de lugar era aquele, não tinha idade para entrar lá. Olhou em volta desesperada e angustiada, avistou um restaurante e correu para lá.

Assim que entrou percebeu que não tinha dinheiro trouxa suficiente para permanecer ali até que o homem fosse embora. Dois dólares que Harry lhe dera não dariam nem mesmo para pagar por um copo de refrigerante, era um lugar muito chique, por isso o perseguidor não havia entrado e se afastou para o seu alívio evidente.

— A senhorita vai querer algo? — perguntou um garçom observando-a com extremo desdém.

— N-não eu já estou de saída. — mas antes que pudesse se afastar ela viu de relance um casal, sentado em uma mesa mais afastada, estavam com uma aparência triste e melancólica, usavam preto dos pés a cabeça e bebericavam um vinho.

Ela podia reconhecer os cabelos castanhos indomados na cabeça do homem assim como a cor de seus olhos, na mulher reconhecia o formato do rosto, os lábios e o nariz. Hermione não tinha dúvidas, aquele casal era os seus pais biológicos.

.

.

Hermione sabia que não deveria fazer isso, que deveria estar indo embora, Harry estaria esperando por ela com cervejas amanteigadas, provavelmente estaria preocupado com a demora. Será que alguém entrou no seu quarto para verificar se estava realmente dormindo? Não, ela sabia que eles não fariam isso, confiavam nela e isso a fazia se sentir culpada.

Mas espantando qualquer remorso que em breve sentiria com intensidade, ela se aproximou da mesa do casal antes que o garçom a expulsasse dali.

— Sr. e Sra. Granger? — perguntou.

Eles olharam para ela por um instante e pareciam confusos, talvez reconhecessem que ela era parecida com eles? Não sabia dizer, precisava se arriscar.

— Somos nós. Mas quem é você?

— Sou Hermione... Prince. — falou. — Posso me sentar aqui? Prometo que não vou demorar.

Os Grangers afirmaram que sim e o garçom se afastou bufando.

— Hermione é um lindo nome. Quantos anos você tem? — perguntou o Sr. Granger depois de solicitar ao outro garçom que trouxesse um suco de laranja para ela.

— Hoje completo treze anos. — respondeu.

— Nossa filha também completaria treze anos. — declarou a Sra. Granger com um tom amargurado e sofrido.

O esposo segurou as mãos dela com firmeza, como se tivesse dando apoio mudo, Hermione sentiu-se tocada ao observar aquele gesto.

— Você me lembra alguém.

— Eu os conheci há muito tempo atrás. — o que era verdade, afinal, devia tê-los visto assim que nasceu.

— Como assim? Não consigo me lembrar de você em nenhuma ocasião.

Ela ficou tensa.

— Já fui ao seu consultório. — mentiu.

— E o que faz aqui sozinha?

— Não estou sozinha, estou com um tio meu e ele foi à loja aqui ao lado enquanto entrei aqui para cumprimentá-los. — ela se surpreendeu como conseguia mentir com facilidade, talvez fosse assim que os Weasley falavam, era mais fácil fazê-lo diante dos seus parentes.

Hermione ficou conversando com eles, tomou cuidado para se esquivar de alguns assuntos que pudessem expô-la de alguma maneira. Os Granger não tocaram no assunto da filha supostamente falecida e ela sabia que aquela era um dor muito pessoal para ser compartilhado com qualquer pessoa, mesmo que fosse ela, a filha deles.

Estava encantada em conhecê-los pessoalmente, tanto que os achou maravilhosos e teve que se controlar para não contar a verdade. Ela não viu o tempo passar e quando se deu conta era muito tarde, provavelmente estava encrencada, felizmente o homem mal encarado havia sumido.

— Foi um prazer revê-los. — declarou se levantando. — Obrigada pelo suco.

— O prazer foi nosso. — declarou o Sr. Granger apertando sua mão com firmeza. — Você nos fez muito bem essa noite.

— Apareça em nosso escritório querida.

Sem que Hermione pudesse esboçar uma reação a Sra. Granger abraçou-a com delicadeza. A garota fechou os olhos diante daquele gesto carinhoso, segurou à vontade de chorar, eles seriam ótimos pais, melhores do que ela ousou sonhar.

.

.

Ela saiu quase cambaleando do restaurante, perdidas entre lágrimas, sabia que não voltaria a ver os Granger novamente, era por isso que sentia tanta dor no peito? Eles eram tão carinhosos, não mereciam sofrer pela sua suposta morte.

Suspirou fundo e colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a capa e voltar correndo para o esconderijo, quando de repente ela sente que tem alguém a observando e quando se vira da de cara com um homem alto, cabelos pretos, possuía um maxilar reto e porte altivo. Ele usava roupas estranhas, reconheceu que eram vestimentas de bruxos.

Era bonito, tinha que admitir, possuía um olhar predador, naquele exato momento ela sentia-se a presa, deu um passo para trás vacilante, seus olhos brilharam ao reconhecimento, Hermione estava frente a frente com o temido Lord Voldemort.

_Continua..._

ermion

.

.

_**N/A: **__Olá leitores, espero que gostem desse capítulo e do rumo que a FIC vem tomando, para mim é sempre bom saber suas opiniões. No próximo capítulo as coisas ficaram bem tensas, não só por conta do primeiro encontro de Voldemort e Hermione, por isso garanto que valerá a pena à leitura._

_E no capítulo 6 haverá uma passagem interessante no tempo, descobertas e uma Hermione boa mais madura, aí sim o romance começa._

_**Agradecimentos à:**_

**Lais Addicted**** – **Flor, fico feliz que tenha voltado e claro que ainda continue lendo as minhas fanfics, me deixa tão feliz. Bom o seu tão sonhado encontro aconteceu, mas não terá pedofilia nessa fic. Logo mais Hermione vai crescer e a fic será bem diferente. A Lady ainda vai aprontar muito, ainda mais que vocês irão descobrir alguns segredos sujos dela. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**carolzocas**** – **Lady não é a Hermione, não há muita coisa dela, não a parte boa, apenas alguns costumes para dizer que um dia foram a mesma pessoa em épocas diferentes. Ainda não decidi como Voldemort e a Lady vão terminar, mas se houver alguma idéia, lhe dou algumas dicas. Obrigada por comentar.

**Moegy**** – **Qualquer duvida é só perguntar, quero deixar a minha história o mais esclarecida possível. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**gikkity**** – **Nick difícil, viu? Uau, geralmente as pessoas querem que a Hermione continue boa e que a Lady morra, mas te garanto que a Lady não vai mudar, pode ser que em seus últimos momentos ela possua um arrependimento, mas só isso. Obrigada por comentar.

**imy C**** – **Nem eu mesma sei o que fazer no final, essa história é bem simples, apenas flui e vou escrevendo, sem planejar, sem roteiros, ela será guiada pela minha imaginação, mas até onde ela irá? Eu não sei dizer. Não vou desistir, desanimar talvez rs. Obrigada por comentar.

**LaMoon**** – **Uau, desculpe a demora, fico feliz em encontrar quem ame essa fic, o pessoal preferem a outra, ou preferiam, já que no ultimo capítulo ela não recebeu reviews. Fica tranqüila e espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**O próximo capítulo está quase pronto,**

**Vai depender de vocês para poder postá-lo mais rápido.**

**Se ler, deixe uma review.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
